


Kuroko no Basuke Drabbles: The basketball which they play.

by Lamama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Tuyển tập những mẩu truyện ngắn tui viết cho Kuroko no Basuke, hay cụ thể hơn, cho Thế hệ kì tích mà chúng ta cùng yêu mến.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 5





	1. Chiến thắng.

**Author's Note:**

> Viết cho Akashi Seijuurou, người tui yêu quý. 
> 
> Bài này thì tui nói qua một chút về quan điểm của tui về những người giống như Akashi với "chiến thắng" trong các lĩnh vực mà họ coi là sở trường, hoặc trên cơ tất cả những người khác. Nhưng trọng tâm thì vẫn là xoay quanh chủ đề là Akashi thôi.
> 
> Bài viết dưới đây lược bỏ trận đấu với Seirin, hay nói dễ hiểu hơn, bạn hãy coi bài viết này xuất hiện trước khi Rakuzan đấu với Seirin. Nếu được, bạn nên cho nó có vào khoảng trận đấu giữa Rakuzan và Shuutoku. Như vậy bài viết có thể phù hợp hơn.

**A.**

Một khi người ta đã đứng trên đỉnh cao của chiến thắng quá lâu, quá nhiều lần, thì lòng khao khát chiến thắng lúc đầu luôn sôi sục trong tim họ sẽ sớm nguội lạnh, trở thành sự chán nản trước những chiến thắng nối tiếp nhau ngay cả khi họ chẳng còn chút nhiệt huyết nào nữa.

Chiến thắng đã trở nên quá dễ dàng để vươn tới trong tầm tay họ. Và họ trở thành những kẻ vô cảm với chiến thắng. Họ không vui mừng, không thở phào nhẹ nhõm, không bất ngờ, tất cả chỉ là một vẻ mặt lạnh tanh trước thứ họ đã đạt được - chính chiến thắng ấy. Vì họ chưa từng thua một lần nào, cho nên khi trông thấy vòng quay chiến thắng lặp đi lặp lại chẳng ngừng đó, họ đã tự ngộ nhận một điều gần như hiển nhiên với họ của hiện tại và quá khứ rằng: chiến thắng với họ, giống như một điều tất yếu ngay từ đầu mà không ai có thể thay đổi được - như con người cần không khí để sinh sống vậy.

Đó chính xác là một vòng lặp vô tận. Tham gia, rồi chiến thắng. Tham gia. Chiến thắng. Tham gia. Chiến thắng. Tham gia. Chiến thắng. Cứ như vậy, họ đã bị mắc kẹt ở đó, ở trong một vòng tròn không điểm khởi đầu hay kết thúc, không có một lối thoát để chấm dứt. Đây có thể là một sự nhàm chán đến khủng khiếp. Vì sao? Họ có thể biết ngay được kết quả mà chẳng cần phải làm gì nhiều. Có đôi khi họ thật muốn thoát khỏi guồng quay mang tên vinh quang chiến thắng bằng cách thua cuộc, nhưng họ không thể thua, hay đúng hơn, là họ chưa tìm thấy kẻ nào có thể cắt đứt được vòng tròn của họ cả. Nếu cứ kéo dài, họ sẽ càng thêm quen thuộc với hương vị chiến thắng, để rồi dẫn đến một kết cục tự nhiên: họ sẽ không còn muốn thoát ra khỏi vòng lặp ấy, mà chấp nhận chúng như một điều thiết yếu, một nguyên lí bất di bất dịch. Vẫn chán ghét những chiến thắng đó, nhưng thay vì mong mỏi một kẻ đánh bại họ, thì họ lại bảo vệ chính vòng lặp mình từng muốn ra khỏi.

Họ, không còn muốn thoát ra khỏi vòng lặp chiến thắng ấy nữa. Vì sau quá nhiều lần, họ đã coi đây là điều không thể thay đổi được với bản thân họ rồi. Bất kể bản thân họ có thực sự có muốn không, thì đây đã trở thành một nhiệm vụ mà họ phải thực thi - họ không được phép thua cuộc, dù thế nào, vẫn phải chiến thắng. Và chiến thắng đã trở thành thứ họ đặt lên hàng đầu trong mọi hoàn cảnh.

Bởi, sau khi đã ngộ nhận về chiến thắng như vậy, họ đã gây cho mình một ám ảnh rằng, họ không được phép đi ngược lại với nguyên lí "mình luôn chiến thắng". Họ phải luôn giữ mình ở đỉnh cao trên tất cả. Họ không được phép gục ngã. Họ không thể, và không bao giờ, chấp nhận thất bại - thứ làm đảo lộn điều luôn luôn đúng là chiến thắng với họ.

Và Akashi Seijuurou chính là kẻ như vậy.

**B.**

Được giáo dục từ nhỏ rằng người nhà Akashi luôn phải là kẻ hoàn mỹ, anh đã được nhắc nhở vô số lần về chuyện phải giữ thành tích của mình không chỉ ưu tú mà còn phải đứng đầu ở mọi lĩnh vực, dù chỉ đứng thứ hai một lần thôi cũng không được phép xảy ra. Nhờ có thiên phú sẵn có, cộng với sự giáo dục nghiêm khắc và nặng nề từ khi bé - mức độ thậm chí còn vượt cả sức chịu đựng của một người trưởng thành, anh đã đạt được chúng như yêu cầu. Tuy thế, chính vì đạt được chiến thắng quá nhiều lần, anh dần cảm thấy tẻ nhạt và quá dễ dàng cho một chiến thắng. Điều đó không có gì là lạ với kẻ luôn luôn đứng đầu, luôn luôn chiến thắng như anh. Ngay cả Mibuchi Reo cũng đã công nhận ở anh điều này:

"Với Sei-chan, chiến thắng không phải thứ cậu ấy tìm kiếm. Bởi với cậu ấy, chiến thắng là điều tất yếu như việc hít thở hàng ngày vậy."

Với anh, chiến thắng là điều không phải bàn cãi. Bất kể ở phương diện nào cũng vậy. Thậm chí là thứ đã từng là niềm vui nhỏ nhoi trong tuổi thơ khắc nghiệt của anh - bóng rổ - cũng đã bị đè nặng bởi tâm lí chiến thắng thay vì là niềm vui với đồng đội.

Người ta coi anh là một con quái vật trong bóng rổ. Còn trên cả thiên tài. Trong cả lứa quái vật tương tự mình, anh vẫn vượt trội nhất, vẫn là kẻ chiến thắng, để trở thành thống lĩnh mà chẳng ai có thể chống lại cả. Anh là đội trưởng của Thế hệ Kì tích, của Teiko - đây chính là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất rằng anh là kẻ mạnh nhất, kẻ sở hữu vinh quang cao nhất.

Không ngoài dự đoán, anh đã đem đến chiến thắng. Cho Teiko, và cho chính mình. Anh tiếp tục duy trì thành tích chiến thắng của mình suốt những năm Sơ trung. Anh đã trở thành kẻ bất bại, tiếp tục bảo vệ cái vòng lặp chiến thắng vô vị ấy. Dù có chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa, nó là thứ duy nhất luôn được đảm bảo phải nguyên vẹn.

Anh muốn gì?

Chức vô địch ư? Không.

Huy chương vàng ư? Không.

Cúp chiến thắng ư? Không.

Vị trí đầu ư? Không.

Anh không quan tâm. Vì ngay cả khi anh không làm gì, nó vẫn sẽ tìm đến anh như thiêu thân tìm ánh lửa. Anh vẫn sẽ chiếm trọn vị trí đế vương, nắm giữ chiến thắng. Mãi mãi.

"Tôi sẽ luôn là kẻ chiến thắng. Luôn luôn là như vậy."

Với nụ cười kiêu ngạo trên môi.


	2. Chiều thu tan trường.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thế hệ Kì tích nói chung trong truyện chính thì có nhiều chuyện buồn hơn là vui, doujinshi và fic thường cũng sẽ kể về những chuyện hài hước để giảm bớt sự nặng nề nhưng tui thì muốn viết một câu chuyện thật nhẹ nhàng và bình yên đúng chất học đường cho họ hơn. Họ là thiên tài nhưng cũng là con người, chỉ là những đứa trẻ cấp hai còn rất nhiều chuyện để cười đùa, để ở bên nhau vô lo vô nghĩ và tận hưởng từng ngày trôi qua bên nhau một cách bình thường như những người khác. Nên tui đã nghĩ đến tình huống khi họ cùng nhau đi học về - đó có lẽ là khoảnh khắc yên bình nhất trong một ngày đi học khi mọi người đã thấm mệt nhưng cũng vui tươi đủ để họ có thể thoải mái chuyện trò, vui đùa sau một ngày dài. Một hồi ức không tệ nhỉ?

Kuroko từng nói với Kagami: "Thực ra, quãng thời gian ở Teiko, tớ cũng rất trân quý."

Kagami chỉ kì lạ nhìn cậu: "Không phải cậu nói Thế hệ Kì tích đối xử rất tệ với cậu hay sao?"

Kuroko mỉm cười: "Không, đó chỉ là mãi về sau này mới vậy. Còn thuở ban đầu, nói thật, đó mới chính là những kỉ niệm đáng quý nhất của tớ trước khi tớ đến với Seirin và gặp gỡ cậu. Thực ra thì về sau cũng có rất nhiều chuyện, không chỉ có chuyện buồn. Và tớ thì đều rất nhớ chúng."

Kagami lại hỏi: "Chẳng hạn như?"

Kuroko hồi tưởng: "Cũng đơn giản lắm. Như một chuyến tàu điện về nhà cùng nhau vào một ngày mùa thu chẳng hạn."

-

Cậu vẫn còn nhớ như in chuyến tàu mà cậu đã cùng đi với Thế hệ Kì tích sau khi tan trường.

Hôm ấy là một ngày trời mùa thu có nắng. Giờ là lúc hoàng hôn, mặt trời đỏ ối lấp ló đằng sau những toà nhà cao tầng nối nhau bắt đầu buông dần từng tia nắng cuối còn sót lại của một ngày dài lên khắp muôn nơi. Có phần chói loà con mắt, nhưng để so với nắng nóng ngày hè thì nó đã bớt chói chang nhức nhối đi nhiều lắm. Mây trắng ráng hồng, theo đó đưa luôn cả sắc anh đào nhạt nhoà về phía đường chân trời rực rỡ, đan xen cùng những mảng màu lam u tối. Có một đường màu đỏ mảnh dẻ chia cắt những toà nhà với bầu trời cao tưởng chừng như ở ngay trước mắt mà thực ra là ở rất xa, giống như sợi chỉ đỏ se duyên mà Ông Tơ Bà Nguyệt dùng để định duyên cho loài người. Những bóng đen ẩn trong ánh sáng đổ dần xuống, càng làm nổi bật lên mặt trời tròn trĩnh kia. Từ bóng đen của các cao ốc, tới nhà dân, cột đèn, cây cối, và rồi cả đến chuyến tàu điện vẫn còn đang chuyển động trên đường ray....

Vù ù ù ù ù...

Tàu điện vụt đi nhanh đến nỗi tưởng chừng như nó có thể vượt qua cả những cơn gió mạnh nhất của thành phố Tokyo mùa này. Nhanh như thế nhưng lại rất êm ái, chẳng hề ồn ào như tàu lửa ngày xưa. Có chăng cũng chỉ là tiếng lướt qua trong chốc lát vô tình lọt vào những khu dân cư đông đúc hoặc vắng vẻ. Cảnh phố phường từ khung cửa sổ cứ thế vụt qua trong chớp mắt trong khi ánh chiều tà vẫn ung dung bám đuổi, phủ lên vai hành khách một màu mật ong óng ánh. Không quá oi bức, nên chẳng có ai chuyển chỗ hay buông lời phàn nàn, thậm chí cả một cái cau mày đơn giản cũng không.

Vả lại, lúc này đã là dần về chiều muộn, khách cũng đã vơi bớt phần nào. Không còn đám đông náo nhiệt nữa, cư nhiên họ cũng sẽ thấy dễ chịu hơn, coi như bù đắp cho ánh dương kia.

Mùa thu, thời tiết đã dễ chịu đi nhiều so với cả một quãng mùa hè như đổ lửa xuống trần gian. Và họ cũng đã quen rồi. Mùa thu là mùa còn vương lại chút dư âm của một kì nghỉ đầy nắng, cho nên đôi khi vẫn thấy, mặt trời như vấn vương mà soi rọi bằng ánh dương tuy êm dịu nhưng vẫn còn chói chang như một minh chứng của tàn dư mùa hè. Như chiều hôm nay chẳng hạn. Một chiều thanh bình và yên ả trong khoang tàu vắng người, với một bầu trời vốn dĩ đã rất trong vào những ngày lá rụng bỗng thoang thoảng vài gợn mây phiêu du bầu trời rất tự do.

Và trong khoang tàu thưa thớt hành khách đó nổi lên một nhóm học sinh đang đứng tụ lại với nhau quanh một khung cửa sổ. Ba người đang đứng lần lượt là một cậu trai tóc màu biển, rồi tóc băng lam, và màu hướng dương. Tóc băng lam có vẻ như đang lọt thỏm giữa hai người còn lại - trông cậu lùn hơn rất nhiều. Ngồi trên ghế thì có thiếu niên tóc oải hương, màu lá, và rồi kế bên là nam sinh trông nhỏ con hơn mang màu lửa đỏ rực lên, ấn tượng như những cánh hồng bồng bềnh xếp lên nhau. Tóc oải hương là người to lớn nhất trong đám, và cậu ta thì ăn luôn hồi không chịu dừng với đống snacks ôm trọn trong vòng tay mà bây giờ gần như chỉ còn toàn vỏ rỗng. Tiếng nhồm nhoàm cậu ta phát ra cũng ngày càng lớn, khoé miệng dính đầy mẩu vụn đồ ăn.

"Murasakibara, khi ăn đừng có lôi thôi như vậy! Tôi đã nói cậu bao lần là đừng có phát ra tiếng động khi ăn rồi hả? Lại còn ăn trên tàu điện nữa! Tôi chịu hết nổi cậu rồi!" Người tóc lá đẩy kính, cáu kỉnh nói với titan ngồi cạnh.

"Hm? Mido-chin nhiều chuyện quá đi. Tớ ăn thế nào thì kệ tớ chứ. Đằng nào Aka-chin cũng đâu có ý kiến gì. Phải không Aka-chin?" Murasakibara chống chế, quay sang nam sinh tóc đỏ tên Aka-chin hỏi.

"Akashi, cậu nói gì với cậu ta đi chứ!" Midorima lập tức phản ứng.

"Atsushi, ăn vậy là đủ rồi. Cậu tốt nhất nên để bụng để còn về ăn cơm đi, ăn nhiều những thứ ấy không tốt đâu. Với lại, Shintarou nói rất đúng. Cậu nên chú ý cách ăn uống của mình và nơi mà mình nên ăn như vậy." Akashi nghiêm giọng nhắc nhở.

"Eh, Aka-chin bênh Mido-chin sao? Thiếu công bằng quá đi!" Murasakibara trẻ con nói.

"Nói thật, tớ thấy cậu ăn liên tục được từ nãy đến giờ cái đống đó mà không no đúng thật đáng sợ đó! Bụng cậu là cái lỗ đen vũ trụ hay sao mà không có đáy thế?" Tóc hướng dương đổ mồ hôi nhìn. Sức ăn của titan này quả thật là rất đáng nể, mà cũng rất đáng sợ - cậu thầm nghĩ.

"Kise-chin nói nhiều quá."

"Hả? Tớ mới nói có một câu thôi mà!" Kise la lên.

"Là hai câu, Kise." Midorima chen vào.

"Cậu thấy vậy vì cậu là người mẫu thôi. Suốt ngày phải theo mấy cái chế độ gì gì đó để giữ vững ngoại hình, phải tớ thì còn khuya tớ mới làm!" Cậu trai da ngăm có mái tóc màu biển bình luận, "Cậu cũng coi chừng đấy, gầy tong teo như cái que vì mấy cái đó là không ở đội 1 được đâu."

"Thì tớ biết là vậy nên cũng đang cố gắng điều chỉnh sao cho hợp lý nhất.... Cơ mà người thường đâu có thể ăn nhiều đến như vậy chứ! Aominecchi, cậu nghĩ gì mà lại cho lượng thực phẩm Murasakicchi tiêu thụ hàng ngày là bình thường cơ chứ?"

"Aomine vẫn luôn là đồ ngốc còn gì nanodayo. Cái thành tích thảm hại của cậu ta đâu còn ai trong số chúng ta là không biết chứ?" Midorima hừ lạnh một tiếng.

"Nói mới nhớ. Daiki, tôi nhắc cậu, nếu bài kiểm tra sắp tới cậu không đạt nổi tối thiểu 50 điểm mỗi bài thì vị trí PF của cậu trong đội hình ra sân sắp tới sẽ được thay đổi. Tôi không muốn tiến trình tập của cả đội bị ngưng trệ chỉ bởi vì có kẻ phải học phụ đạo tại trường do điểm quá thấp. Và.."

"Akashi! Kẻ học dốt đâu phải chỉ mỗi mình tôi đâu chứ! Còn..."

"Đương nhiên là Ryouta cũng vậy. Để tôi nói cậu biết điều này, Daiki. Tôi tự biết mình cần nói những gì, cho nên không khiến cậu phải nhắc nhở tôi bằng cách ngắt lời vô tội vạ như vậy. Đây không phải điều mà một học sinh, đặc biệt là người trong CLB Bóng rổ tôi quản lý sẽ làm. Còn một lần tái phạm, tôi sẽ dành cho cậu hình phạt tương xúng vì dám ngắt lời tôi. Nghe rõ chưa?"

Aomine đột nhiên thấy lạnh sống lưng khi bắt gặp cái lườm mắt sát khí của Akashi: "Đội trưởng đại nhân à, nhân từ một chút đi mà... Tôi chỉ là lỡ lời buột miệng thôi. Nhất định sẽ không có lần sau đâu!"

"Vậy thì tốt." Akashi đắc thắng. Đội trưởng Teiko thập toàn thập mĩ đây là người cực kì đáng sợ, nếu dám đắc tội nhất định sẽ lãnh đủ lời đe doạ của anh. Mà không phải chỉ nói suông thôi đâu, Akashi đã nói là sẽ làm mà không chậm trễ lấy một giây. Còn tái phạm lần hai, hậu quả sẽ còn tàn khốc hơn gấp nhiều lần, thậm chí còn thân tàn ma dại luôn. Cho nên chẳng dại gì mà đi chọc giận đội trưởng đại nhân để rồi rước hoạ vào thân hết. Hoạ chăng có điên mới dám vậy. Có lần Aomine từng nghịch dại, kết cục là phải một tuần sau cậu ta mới lết nổi tới trường do bài huấn luyện địa ngục do chính Akashi soạn thảo. (Bao gồm nhiều combo khác nhau như gập bụng 100 cái + chạy quanh sân trường 50 vòng mỗi sáng và chiều; ném bóng 300 lần không chạm bảng hay vành rổ và chỉ cần ném trượt hoặc ném không đúng tiêu chuẩn một cú là lập tức tính lại từ đầu + viết kiểm điểm 40 trang không gạch xoá, sai một lỗi hay có vết gạch xoá lại tiếp tục tính lại.... hoặc khuyến mãi tặng kèm tuỳ mức độ như 280 chống đẩy bằng một tay trong một phút không được nghỉ, nếu không lặp lại; đeo bảng viết chữ tuỳ ý đi quanh thành phố 10 vòng.... Đôi khi còn có special combo: [kiểm điểm + gập bụng + chống đẩy + chạy quanh trường + chạy quanh thành phố đeo bảng] x 500 lần; hay VIP: [trồng cây chuối đi quanh thành phố và trường + chỉ mặc đồ lót chạy quanh thành phố + vừa chạy vừa hét to kỉ niệm xấu hổ nhất trong đời + quỳ gối trên cát giữa trưa mỗi ngày] x 520 lần... và tất nhiên là không đủ tiêu chuẩn lập tức tính lại từ đầu. Cái mà Aomine trúng là cái combo số hai - cực hình vì cậu ta toàn ném trúng bảng hay vành rổ và cậu ta cực kì dốt chính tả.)

"Miam miam..." Murasakibara lơ mọi chuyện đi hoàn toàn, lại tiếp tục chăm chú ăn.

"Akashi, thực ra cũng đâu cần nghiêm trọng như vậy..." Mấy lời này của đội phó Midorima hoàn toàn bị Akashi bỏ ngoài tai, còn bị bồi cho thêm một câu: "Nếu không nghiêm khắc, thì sẽ không biết tuân phục đâu."

"Aominecchi!!! Tại cậu lôi cả tớ vào nữa đấy! Giờ đến tớ cũng bị Akashicchi ăn hiếp nữa rồi!" Kise mặt bất mãn nói.

"Ồ, vậy là cậu muốn chống đối sao Ryouta?" Akashi tà mị cong môi lên cười.

"Không-không-không! Đương nhiên là không rồi! Đời nào tớ dám có ý nghĩ như vậy chứ Akashicchi! Ngàn vạn lần cũng không!!!" Kise giật bắn mình lắp bắp xin lỗi, xua tay nhiều đến mức tưởng chừng tay cậu ta thực sự sắp gãy đến nơi. Tuyệt đối không được mắc sai lầm như Aomine - cái tên ngốc trời sinh đó.

"Vậy cậu thấy tôi làm thế có quá đáng chút nào không?" Akashi đột nhiên đảo con ngươi tạp sắc nhìn về phía thiếu nên băng lam im hơi lặng tiếng từ nãy tới giờ, "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko Tetsuya dời đôi mắt trong veo như chứa đựng cả một bầu trời trong đấy lên nhìn thẳng vào mắt Akashi. "Nếu cậu hỏi tớ... Trả lời thành thực sẽ không sao chứ?"

"Đương nhiên là tôi rất vui được nghe ý kiến của cậu về quyết định của tôi đối với hai người bạn đây của cậu. Và yên tâm, đây hoàn toàn là một câu hỏi khách quan. Tôi không nhấn mạnh vào chuyện có vừa ý tôi hay không." Nhưng tóm lại là vẫn cần, Akashi cứ thích nói lắt léo như vậy càng làm đối phương sợ hãi thêm.

Kuroko giữ nguyên bộ mặt vô cảm: "Vậy thì tớ nghĩ, cậu có đang hơi làm quan trọng hoá vấn đề lên. Dù rằng họ dốt thật, nhưng tớ nghĩ cách giải quyết này không phải là duy nhất. Còn nhiều cách khác để lựa chọn mà, hà cớ gì cứ phải làm theo cách này?"

Tetsu/Kurokocchi quả nhiên là bạn tốt!!! Aomine và Kise mừng rơn, cảm động nhìn Kuroko tới nỗi nước mắt rưng rưng, vẻ mặt hạnh phúc không kiềm chế nổi.

Midorima lại đẩy kính: "Hai tên này quả nhiên não đã bị thoái hoá, Kuroko vừa nhận định là dốt xong thì lại chẳng thèm để vào đầu!" Mấy lời lầm bầm trong họng này dĩ nhiên không tiện nói ra.

"Nhưng mà..." Kuroko nghiêm túc nhìn, "Đúng là Akashi, đến chọn cách cũng không thể chê vào đâu được. Đây chắc chắn là cách tốt nhất để họ có thể chịu khó phấn đấu cho vị trí của mình trong đội."

"Tetsu! Đồ phản bạn! Sao cậu nỡ bán đứng bạn bè mình như vậy cơ chứ?" Aomine khóc lóc.

"Kurokocchi, tàn nhẫn quá đi!!" Kise cũng nước mắt lưng tròng nhìn Kuroko.

"Tôi thấy Tetsuya nhận xét đúng đấy chứ? Chẳng phải cậu ấy là người công bằng nhất trong số chúng ta hay sao?" Akashi mĩ mãn hài lòng cười thật tươi đáp. Kuroko quả nhiên đã không làm anh thất vọng chút nào.

Aomine và Kise nuốt nước bọt ực một cái đến nghẹn cả họng.

"Tại người hỏi là Aka-chin..." Lần này thì đến lượt Murasakibara thầm nghĩ khi cho miếng snacks thứ n vào miệng.

"Atsushi, cậu vừa nói gì?" Công năng đặc biệt của Akashi tự nhiên được kích hoạt, dù không có thanh âm nào phát ra vẫn dễ dàng biết được một khi đã nói về bản thân.

"Đâu có gì đâu." Murasakibara chối biến.

"Hức, nhưng mà tớ thì làm sao vượt được đến 50 điểm cơ chứ? Tetsu, cậu thử nghĩ mà xem, không thể có chút thương hại tớ được à?" Aomine ủ rũ.

"Aomine, xin cậu đừng cố tỏ vẻ như mình là một chú cún con giống Kise."

"Sao cậu lại nỡ so sánh tớ với chó chứ Kurokocchi?" Kise tưởng như mình có thể khóc hết nước mắt ngay bây giờ.

"Chứ không phải sự thật là như vậy hay sao nanodayo?" Midorima hỏi.

"Cũng đâu đến phiên cậu ý kiến chứ Midorimacchi... Mà, tớ còn có lịch người mẫu nữa, xoay sở sao để có thời gian học đây?" Kise băn khoăn. Là một người mẫu sáng giá, cho nên cậu cư nhiên cực kì bận rộn, vất vả lắm mới xếp sao cho không trùng với lịch tập của CLB và việc học trên lớp.

"Vậy huỷ hết đi." Aomine đâu thể để Kise chuồn dễ dàng như vậy, đã chết thì nhất định phải kéo xuống chết cùng chứ tuyệt nhiên không thể mình phải chịu khổ một mình.

"Hả? Nhưng làm sao mà..."

"Chuyện đó tôi sẽ lo. Và yên tâm đi Ryouta, cho dù cậu chỉ có một giây nghỉ ngơi, tôi cũng sẽ biến được ra thành đủ thời gian cho cậu." Phát ngôn này của Akashi thực sự khiến Kise cảm thấy như vừa rơi xuống n tầng địa ngục vậy. "Còn nữa, tôi cũng sẽ sắp xếp gia sư cho hai người để đảm bảo sự có mặt của hai người trong đội sắp tới đây."

"Sao cơ?" Hai người kia mắt tròn mắt dẹt nhìn đội trưởng đại nhân.

"Shintarou."

"A-Akashi?" Midorima đột nhiên lạnh gáy, "Đ-Đừng có nói với tôi là..."

"Cậu sẽ phụ trách Daiki."

"Cái gì????" Aomine và Shintarou không hẹn mà cùng nhau nhảy dựng lên, đồng thanh, "Tại sao tôi lại phải chung nhóm với hắn ta cơ chứ? Cậu có lầm không Akashi?"

"Tôi không hề lầm. Mệnh lệnh của tôi là tuyệt đối. Và nếu chống đối tôi, thì...."Hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt hình phạt - mấy chữ này viết đầy lên mặt Akashi. Hai người lập tức cứng họng. "Còn Ryouta thì, Atsushi, cậu sẽ chịu trách nhiệm." Anh ngẩng lên nhìn Murasakibara đang còn ngơ ngác. "Aka-chin đã nói vậy thì được rồi." Cậu ta gật đầu cái rụp.

Chỉ có Kise là khiếp đảm. Titan, cậu ta là titan ăn nhiều đấy! Có khi không chỉ phải đi theo dọn rác không thôi đâu, mà có khi còn phải móc hầu bao ra chi nữa là đằng khác! Ông trời ơi, Kise than thở, rốt cuộc con đã làm gì có lối với người mà giờ con lại gặp xui xẻo thế này?

Dù có bất mãn đến mấy thì lệnh đã đưa ra tuyệt nhiên không thể cự cãi, có ý kiến gì thì cũng không được lên tiếng mà chỉ có thể tuân theo - đó là suy nghĩ chung của mấy người còn lại. Vì người nói là Akashi mà, coi như bất lực bó tay rồi.

Thảnh thơi còn lại thì chỉ có Akashi và Kuroko. "Điểm số của Tetsuya hoàn toàn khiến tôi an tâm, nên tôi cũng không có yêu cầu đặc biệt gì. Tuy nhiên, cậu nên cố gắng đừng để đạt dưới trung bình bất kì môn học nào, không thì cậu cũng sẽ bị phạt đấy."

"Chắc chắn tớ sẽ không để Akashi phải thất vọng đâu." Kuroko tự tin.

"Vậy thì tốt."

Ngay lập tức có tiếng loa phát thanh vang lên: "Xin thông báo, đã đến ga.... Xin quý khách làm ơn kiểm tra lại hành lí trước khi xuống tàu."

"Đến nơi rồi, xuống thôi." Akashi đứng dậy, khoác theo chiếc cặp của mình. Bước đi của anh về phía cửa cực kì thong dong, nhưng những người còn lại không bao gồm Kuroko thì không như vậy. Trông ai cũng u ám. Phải thế thôi, làm sao còn có thể vui tươi được sau khi tận thế vừa ập đến ngay trên đầu họ. Đặc biệt là kẻ tự dưng bị lôi vào bất đắc dĩ Midorima Shintarou đang đen mặt bước ra khỏi khoang tàu.

"Argh, thôi dẹp hết mấy vụ đấy sang một bên đi đã!" Aomine đột nhiên gào lên. "Giờ cái quan trọng là đi ăn giải sầu đi! Tetsu, cùng đi mua Gori Gori với tớ đi nào!" Cậu khoác vai Kuroko ngay khi vừa bước xuống ga tàu. Kuroko bất ngờ bị cánh tay to lớn của Aomine kéo lại gần, hơi nhăn mặt: "Aomine, đau quá."

"Ah, Kurokocchi đi à? Thế thì tớ cũng đi!" Kise như cún cưng bám chủ, vừa nghe xong là sốt sắng đi theo.

"Tốt, vậy Kise trả tiền kem nhé!"

"Gì chứ? Sao bất công vậy. Tớ chỉ trả cho mình và Kurokocchi thôi, Aominecchi tự bỏ tiền ra trả phần mình đi chứ!"

"Thôi nào Kise. Cậu là người mẫu mà, kinh tế chắc chắn dư dả hơn bọn tôi nhiều. Thỉnh thoảng hào phóng bao tụi tôi một tí cũng đâu có sao đâu nhỉ? Với lại tôi đằng nào hôm nay cũng quên không mang tiền rồi."

"Thế thì đừng có rủ đi ăn kem chứ!"

Murasakibara vứt đống rác của mình đi xong thì ló đầu vào: "Tớ cũng đi nữa. Đống lúc nãy tớ ăn hết rồi, giờ phải đi mua thêm, không thì không đủ đồ ăn mất."

"Tôi nữa. Tôi phải mua kẹo cho em gái tôi nanodayo."

"Chà, Midorima, cậu chiều em mình ghê nhỉ?" Kuroko nói.

"Shintarou chỉ có duy nhất một đứa em thôi mà, chiều là chuyện đương nhiên." Akashi khúc khích.

"Kh-Không phải là vậy. Là do mẹ bảo tôi thôi!" Midorima thoáng đỏ mặt khi chế độ tsundere của cậu ta được kích hoạt, tỏ vẻ hơi ngượng ngùng.

"Vậy là gần hết cả nhóm đi rồi, hay cậu đi chung luôn đi Akashicchi?" Kise đề nghị.

"Phải đó." Những người còn lại cùng chung ý kiến.

"... Thật hiếm khi nào thấy Ryouta có một ý kiến thực sự thông minh. Được thôi, đi cùng cũng không sao cả. Tiện thể tôi bàn bạc với mấy cậu về việc gia sư luôn." Akashi gật đầu.

"Làm ơn dẹp nó sang một bên đi mà..." Aomine làu bàu, "Đúng rồi, tôi cũng phải qua hiệu sách nữa. Quyển photobook mới của Mai hôm nay vừa mới phát hành xong, tôi phải qua ngó trước để mai đi mua nữa."

"Đúng là Ahomine, sở thích biến thái." Midorima khinh khỉnh nhìn.

"Mine-chin dâm tặc quá nha~" Murasakibara thản nhiên.

"Th-Thôi đi! Tôi thích gì là quyền của tôi chứ?" Aomine đỏ mặt

"Daiki, cậu nên bớt mua mấy thứ như vậy mà mua sách về đọc để cải thiện bản thân đi." Akashi khoát tay. "Cậu nên nghe Akashi đi Aomine. Tớ chân thành khuyên cậu đấy." Kuroko nói.

"Đúng đấy đúng đấy!" Kise phụ hoạ.

"Kise, đi chết đi!"

"Gì mà ác dữ vậy?"

"Ồn ào quá đấy nanodayo!"

"A, đói quá đi mất~"

"Kiên nhẫn chút đi Atsushi, sắp tới nơi rồi."

Cùng nhau đi học, cùng nhau chuyện trò, rồi lại cùng một chuyến tàu điện trở về nhà vào một buổi chiều thanh bình. Niềm vui nhỏ nhoi đã sớm thành kỉ niệm vĩnh viễn chẳng thể phai mờ. Có những nụ cười ấm áp nở trên môi ai, dù là thoáng qua thôi, nhưng đủ để thấy cả một niềm hạnh phúc buổi tan trường như thường lệ.

Kuroko vẫn cứ nhớ mãi, trân trọng mãi, dù chẳng bao lâu chúng sẽ tan vỡ vì những tài năng sắp nở rộ.

Nhưng, cậu không hối hận đâu.

Vì chúng là những kỉ niệm vàng son bên những người bạn cậu yêu mến thời Sơ trung mà.


	3. A child's play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise là một đứa trẻ, và còn là kẻ sát nhân.

Ngày X tháng Y năm Z, tại thành phố Tokyo hoa lệ, cục cảnh sát đã nhận được tin báo về một vụ án mạng tại một tòa chung cư nằm ở quận Shibuya. Ngay sau khi nhận tin, cục đã phái đội cảnh sát điều tra tới làm rõ vụ án mạng này nhanh chóng hết mức có thể để tìm hiểu và điều tra hiện trường, nạn nhân cùng việc tìm kiếm nhân chứng vụ án. Tới nơi, đã có rất nhiều người dân hiếu kì tập trung xung quanh chỉ để được nhìn vào hiện trường một lần.

Nhân chứng là người hàng xóm của nạn nhân. Người đó khai báo rằng hôm nay anh ta mới chuyển tới, và anh ta chỉ vô tình phát hiện nạn nhân đã chết khi tới chào hỏi vào sáng nay. Anh ta lập tức báo cho cảnh sát ngay. Ngoài ra, do vừa trông thấy xác chết, anh ta đã quá sợ hãi nên không dám bước vào, cho nên không rõ bên trong có gì, tuy nhiên anh ta nói rằng hình như là còn ai đó bên trong, dù không biết giờ có còn hay không. Nhận được lời khai vô cùng kì quặc này, cảnh sát lập tức cho chăng dây vàng quanh căn hộ là hiện trường, giải tán người dân xung quanh, chỉ để hai thanh tra đi vào xem xét trước tiên trước khi cho người vào khám nghiệm hiện trường.

Nạn nhân cũng được xác định. Đó là một nhân viên ngân hàng đã dính líu vào một vụ án lừa đảo chiếm đoạt tài sản của khách hàng và bị truy nã trên toàn quốc sau khi lấy đi năm trăm triệu yên. Hiện trường thì khá khủng khiếp: hắn chết sau khi bị đâm một nhát sâu trực tiếp vào tim, ngoài ra trên cơ thể còn có rất nhiều vết rạch chằng chịt và những lỗ đâm lỗ chỗ; từ mặt tới lưng, ngực, chân đều có. Máu lênh láng chảy trên sàn đã đông lại, nhưng những vệt rằn ri và mùi tanh hôi loang trong không khí vẫn đủ để cho thấy hắn đã bị giết tàn bạo như thế nào. Dù đã từng thấy nhiều vụ án mạng kiểu này, nhưng hai thanh tra vẫn không sao thấy rợn người, còn bụm miệng tưởng chừng sắp nôn cả ra ngoài. Hắn rốt cuộc bị thù oán tới mức nào mà lại bị biến thành thế này? Không phải trả thù chứ?

Với lại…. thủ pháp giết người, với kinh nghiệm của mình, chỉ nhìn thoáng qua, hai vị thanh tra đã bắt đầu thấy ngờ ngợ rằng hung thủ chắc chắn phải cực kì chuyên nghiệp, nếu không muốn nói là dạng giết người quen tay như đi chợ.

“Ha.. ha…”

Hai thanh tra giật mình khi nghe thấy tiếng cười khe khẽ trong căn hộ mà đáng ra chỉ có hai vị thanh tra đây và một… xác chết không thể nào lên tiếng nữa. Một trong số họ cảm thấy kì lạ, đang định hỏi xem kẻ nào đấy liền bị người còn lại đưa tay che miệng, ý nói đừng vội manh động. Trao đổi ánh mắt, cả hai đều nhớ ngay về lời khai “có ai đó bên trong” khi trước – vốn chỉ nghĩ anh ta thần hồn nát thần tính, ra không phải hư cấu mà là thật.

“Ha.. ha…”

Tiếng cười lặp lại lần hai.

Hai người quyết định bí mật tìm xem nguồn âm thanh đó ở đâu bằng cách chia nhau ra từng nơi một. Sau gần hai phút, một người vẫy vẫy tay gọi người kia lại gần, chỉ vào một cánh cửa gỗ. Ghé tai nghe, quả thật đúng là có âm thanh phát ra – là tiếng thở nhè nhẹ. Hai thanh tra đồng thời rút súng ra, gật đầu với nhau một cái, rồi lập tức đẩy cửa thật nhanh, chĩa nòng súng lạnh lẽo vào trong, hét: “Cảnh sát đây, mau buông vũ khí đầu hàng!”

Nhưng vừa dứt lời, họ đã bị làm cho bất ngờ.

Bởi lẽ, trước mặt họ, lại là một đứa trẻ đang mỉm cười.

“A, là cảnh sát sao?”

Nó nói, với chút ngạc nhiên và thú vị ánh lên trong đôi mắt long lanh.

“Đến thật sớm đó, mình chỉ vừa mới nghỉ ngơi chút xíu thôi mà…”

Hai thanh tra tròn mắt nhìn đứa trẻ, trên cơ thể tự dung có một cơn rợn người chạy qua.

Đứa trẻ này, nếu nhìn ngoại hình thì hoàn toàn là một đứa trẻ dễ thương: tóc vàng, da trắng, khuôn mặt thanh tú, đôi mắt sáng long lanh đang nghiêng nghiêng nhìn họ không rời. Nếu là bình thường, khi rơi vào hoàn cảnh này, họ chắc chắn sẽ chỉ nghĩ rằng đứa trẻ này đã bị bắt cóc bởi nạn nhân kia, và nó bị giam cầm ở trong căn phòng vì họ trông thấy chân nó bị sợi xích cuốn quanh, tuy đã hỏng. Thế nhưng… lời nó nói ra, rồi cả những vệt máu khô vương đầy trên làn da trắng của nó càng chỉ khiến cho họ thấy khó tin vào những gì mình trông thấy hơn. Nhất là khi trong tay nó còn đang cầm thêm cả một con dao cũng không kém phần tanh tưởi với căn phòng họ đang đứng.

“Chuyện…. rốt cuộc là chuyện gì… đã xảy ra thế này…” Một trong hai vị thanh giọng run rẩy nói, gương mặt thất kinh. “Làm thế nào mà… không lẽ…”

Điều này thật quá sức tưởng tượng của họ.

“Đúng rồi. Là tôi đã giết hắn đấy.”

Nó càng cười tươi hơn, thanh âm càng dễ thương hơn bao giờ hết giữa khung cảnh quỷ dị ghê gớm.

“Tôi cố tình để hắn bắt tới đây rồi giết hắn. Thật ghê tởm, hắn ta giam tôi cả ngày trong phòng này, ngột ngạt muốn chết. Cho nên lúc đâm hắn tôi có hơi quá tay thật, dù hoi tốn sức. Trông hắn xấu xí lắm đúng không, cái xác khô đó…”

Nó thản nhiên độc thoại, mặc kệ khuôn mặt hai thanh tra đã tái đi vì khiếp sợ đứa trẻ tâm thần này.

“Nhưng không sao cả, hắn chết là được rồi. Sẽ không có ai nói gì đâu, vì hắn đáng chết như thế mà, phải không?”

Tiếng khúc khích.

“À đúng rồi, giờ này chắc mọi người cũng đã xong việc của mình rồi chứ nhỉ? Tôi hẳn là đứa về muộn nhất rồi. Akashicchi chắc chắn sẽ lại phàn nàn cho mà xem, ha ha ha.”

Tay đứa trẻ siết chặt con dao hơn.

“Quên mất, nhiệm vụ… và cả mọi người đều là bí mật cơ mà. Bí mật không được phép tiết lộ cho người khác mà phải giữ kín. Nhưng hai người thì nghe thấy rồi phải không?”

Nó loạng choạng đứng lên, còn hai thanh tra vô thức lui về sau một bước.

“Nếu làm vậy thì sẽ bị phạt một chút, nhưng giết người diệt khẩu vẫn là quan trọng nhất… vì không có ai được phép biết hết cả mà. Hai người đành phải chết giống hắn thôi. Bỏ qua cho tôi nhé. Sẽ nhanh thôi, đừng lo, không đau đớn đâu.”

Môi nó cong lên thật cao. Và nó vung dao lên thật nhanh, thật gọn, và thật chuẩn xác.

“Tạm biệt.”

Có tiếng thét. Những cảnh sát ở ngoài lập tức chạy vào.

Kết cục, ngoài nạn nhân, đã phát hiện được thêm cả xác hai vị thanh tra nọ đang nằm đau đớn dưới sàn, mặt còn nguyên nét kinh hoàng, máu tươi tuôn ra như suối hòa cùng màu đỏ thẫm của máu khô. Không ai biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra khiến họ chết như thế này, ngoại trừ chính các đương sự đã ôm bí mật theo mình xuống mồ vĩnh viễn.

Và đứa trẻ sát nhân đã sớm trốn thoát tự lúc nào.


	4. Một ngày mưa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một mẩu truyện ngắn về AkaKuro thời còn ở Teiko, cũng nhẹ nhàng thôi. Cái fic này tui viết trước khi tác giả tiết lộ gì về gia đình Akashi nên về mẹ cậu ấy là tui tưởng tượng đấy =))))

**Side A.**

Tan học. Trời mưa tầm tã. Kuroko quên không mang ô nên cậu phải đứng ở trường chờ mưa tạnh mới về nhà được.

Lúc này trường đã khá vắng. Đa số học sinh nếu không đi chung ô thì cũng che cặp vội vàng chạy đi trong mưa. Chằng có mấy ai ở lại chờ như Kuroko cả. Ngay đến bạn bè cậu như Aomine hay Midorima cũng đều đã về nhà mình nghỉ ngơi.

“Thật xui xẻo… Lẽ ra mình nên nghe dự báo thời tiết sáng nay hay mang ô theo mới phải.”

Cậu lẩm bẩm khi ngước nhìn bầu trời xám xịt đang đổ mưa. Lộp độp. Lộp độp. Tiếng mưa rả rích bên tai. Trời mùa thu nên còn se se lạnh, cùng một ngày ẩm ướt thì Teiko càng thêm ảm đạm hơn bình thường. Rất yên tĩnh so với mọi khi.

“Chưa về sao?”

Kuroko khe khẽ quay người lại nhìn.

“Akashi. Chào buổi chiều.”

“Chào buổi chiều, Tetsuya.” Akashi đáp lại, “Hôm nay không có buổi tập ở câu lạc bộ, tớ không nghĩ sẽ lại gặp cậu sau giờ tan học chứ… Cậu không mang ô à?”

Kuroko lắc đầu. “Là tớ quên. Akashi thì sao?”

“Cho mượn rồi.” Akashi nhún vai, bước đến đứng cạnh Kuroko, “Giờ tớ đang phải nhờ Nishiki đến đón tớ. Vậy nên tớ mới gặp được cậu đang đứng chờ ở đây chứ nhỉ?”

“Nishiki… là người lái xe nhà cậu à?” Kuroko nhớ đến người vận đồ đen đã từng có vài lần tới trường đón Akashi.

“Ừ, đúng là người đấy.”

“Cậu cho ai mượn ô thế?”

“Shintarou.”

“Hả?” Kuroko thoáng bất ngờ, “Midorima?”

“Vậy cậu nghĩ là ai tớ sẽ cho mượn ô vậy?” Akashi hỏi ngược lại.

“Kise, Aomine hay Murasakibara… Thực ra là ai cũng có thể, chỉ là… Midorima rất cẩn thận mà cũng phải mượn ô thì tớ nhất thời không nghĩ tới.”

“Cậu ấy nói lucky item của ngày hôm nay là một chiếc ô màu đỏ.” Akashi bắt đầu kể nguyên do, “Và sáng nay cậu ấy cũng có mang đến một chiếc như vậy thật. Tuy nhiên, vào tiết cuối, Daiki đã lỡ tay làm hỏng nó, cho nên Shintarou đã mượn tạm tớ để có thể trải qua hôm nay một cách bình yên. Đó là tính cách của cậu ấy – tuân theo lucky item bằng mọi giá, mà cậu ấy cũng là người giữ đồ cẩn thận nên tớ đã đồng ý. Thế thôi.”

“À.” Kuroko nói, “Ra đó là vì sao Aomine lại chuồn đi nhanh như vậy khi hết giờ. Để tránh bị Midorima bắt lại dạy dỗ à? Đáng ra lúc ấy tớ phải chặn cậu ấy lại mới phải, để sau đấy Midorima có ra hỏi tớ thì tớ sẽ chỉ cho cậu ấy ngay lập tức thủ phạm ở đâu.”

“Tetsuya không nương tay với Daiki nhỉ?”

“Là cậu ấy có lỗi sai trước mà, không phải sao?”

“Ừ, đúng.” Akashi mỉm cười. Hai người đứng yên lặng như vậy trong vài giây. “Thời tiết hôm nay khá xấu.” Akashi gợi chuyện.

“Đúng thế.” Kuroko tán đồng.

“Cậu có thích mưa không Tetsuya?”

“… Bình thường thôi. Mưa rất dễ chịu, nhưng cũng có thể rất lạnh lẽo. Tớ thích mưa khi tớ ở nhà hơn là khi ở trường thế này, vì nó khiến tớ không thể về nhà ngay được, mà không khí lúc ấy cũng khá ẩm ướt. Đôi khi tớ cảm thấy uể oải vì vậy.” Kuroko nói, “Còn Akashi thì sao?”

Akashi trầm ngâm nhìn bầu trời và những giọt mưa hình cầu tới tấp rơi xuống.

Anh nhàn nhạt cong môi, nụ cười bình thản thoáng nét u buồn, “Tớ ghét mưa.”

“Tại sao?”

“Với tớ, mưa là ‘nỗi buồn’, cho nên tớ không thể yêu thích nó được như Tetsuya, dù chỉ là một chút cũng không.” Giọng anh buồn buồn, “Mẹ tớ mất vào một ngày mưa như thế này, khi tớ còn bé. Liệu có thể yêu thích nổi một ngày giống ngày người mà mình yêu thương nhất mất đi không? Mưa, nó gợi cho tớ về người mẹ đã mất. Bỏi vậy nên tớ ghét mưa. Rất ghét.”

Đúng lúc ấy một chiếc xe ô tô dừng lại ngay trước cả hai người. Người lái xe vội vã bước xuống, hối hả cầm theo hai chiếc ô bước đến. “Cậu chủ, xin lỗi đã để cậu chờ lâu.” Ông cúi người chào, đưa lấy một chiếc ô cho Akashi.

“Cảm ơn ông.”

Akashi nhận lấy nhưng không dùng ngay. Anh nhìn ra ngoài trời, sau đó quay sang nhìn Kuroko.

 _?.. Có chuyện gì sao?_ Kuroko thắc mắc. Không chỉ cậu, người lái xe cũng thấy tò mò trước sự chần chừ của anh. Khi cậu toan cất tiếng, anh lại mỉm cười – nụ cười quen thuộc cậu bắt gặp hàng ngày, song có phần dịu dàng hơn. “Cậu sẽ cần nó hơn tớ, Tetsuya.” Anh đưa lại chiếc ô trên tay cho cậu.

“Ơ…” Kuroko hơi luống cuống, “Còn cậu..?”

“Không sao đâu, xe nhà tớ cũng ở đây rồi. Cậu còn đi bộ về mà phải không? Cứ cầm lấy đi.”

Biết mình không thể từ chối thêm nữa, cậu đành nhận lấy chiếc ô. “Nếu vậy… cảm ơn cậu, Akashi.”

Nishiki mở cửa xe cho Akashi. “Đúng rồi.” Như nhớ ra điều gì, Akashi quay đầu lại, “Được nói chuyện với cậu, dù chỉ một lúc nhưng tớ cũng rất vui. Hẹn ngày mai gặp lại nhé.”

Cậu gật đầu. “Hẹn gặp lại, Akashi.”

Sau đó, anh bước vào trong xe. Chiếc xe nhanh chóng chạy đi mất hút khỏi sân trường Teiko, để lại Kuroko ngẩn ngơ với chiếc ô màu lam trong tay. Chiếc ô của Akashi không có họa tiết hay trang trí gì mà chỉ nhuộm một màu lam sáng giống màu tóc cậu, giản dị và sạch sẽ. Cậu vẫn nhớ mình từng thấy anh dùng chiếc ô này một vài lần trong quá khứ. Dựa vào tình trạng của chiếc ô và kí ức của mình, cậu nhận thấy anh có vẻ trân trọng chiếc ô này. Vậy liệu việc nhận nó có đúng đắn không?

“… Đằng nào cũng đã nhận rồi, mai mình gửi trả cậu ấy sau vậy.”

Kuroko mở tung chiếc ô, bắt đầu băng qua sân trường đầy mưa. Giờ có nghĩ ngợi nữa cũng chẳng có ích gì khi ô đã trao tay. 

**Side B.**

“Cậu chủ.”

Người lái xe lên tiếng trong khi vẫn tập trung lái xe.

“Chuyện gì vậy, ông Nishiki?” Akashi hỏi.

“Thì… chiếc ô đó… chẳng phải chiếc cậu yêu thích nhất hay sao?” Nishiki ngập ngừng, “Vì cậu yêu cầu nên tôi mới mang nó tới… Cho mượn như vậy không sao chứ ạ?”

“Là cậu ấy thì không sao đâu.” Anh đáp, ngắm nhìn đường phố trong mưa. Bây giờ cậu ấy đã bắt đầu đi rồi nhỉ… Nên là vậy, vì mưa bắt đầu nặng hạt hơn rồi. Mong là chiếc ô sẽ đủ cho đến lúc cậu về tới nhà. _Mình đưa ô cũng là vì muốn che chở cho cậu ấy khỏi cơn mưa này mà._ Anh lẩm bẩm.

Nishiki nghe xong chỉ im lặng, không hỏi thêm gì nữa.

**Side C.**

Giờ ăn trưa vừa tới thì trời cũng bắt đầu rào rào đổ mưa. Đang đi cùng Kagami dọc hành lang để tới căng tin, Kuroko bỗng ngẩn người, nhìn chằm chằm ra ngoài khung cửa sổ. 

Từ dao ấy, thi thoảng khi nhìn trời mưa, cậu lại nhớ về mái hiên trường và cậu trai tóc đỏ. _Hôm đó trời cũng mưa thế này._ Cậu đã nhận từ anh một chiếc ô xanh và chẳng có cơ hội trả lại vì anh đã từ chối nhận. _Chiếc ô hợp với cậu hơn tớ,_ chất giọng ôn tồn từ trong kí ức cậu vang lên. Vậy nên cậu đã giữ nó từ đó tới giờ, cùng kỉ niệm về ngày mưa với anh.

“Sao vậy, Kuroko?”

“Trời đang mưa.” 

Kagami có vẻ không hiểu ý cậu, mặt nghệt ra. “Thì sao?”

Tất nhiên anh không hiểu ý cậu, vì chuyện ngày hôm đấy chỉ có cậu và người ấy biết. Cũng chỉ có cậu mới có liên tưởng này. Không muốn làm người bạn thắc mắc thêm, Kuroko chớp mắt, “À, không có gì đâu.”

Cứ nhìn mưa, cậu lại nhớ về một người.

_“Với tớ, mưa là ‘nỗi buồn’.”_ _  
_

Là Akashi Seijuurou.

_“Bởi vậy nên tớ ghét mưa. Rất ghét.”_

Chàng trai với nỗi buồn theo mưa.


	5. Cuộc gặp gỡ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorcerer!AU với NijiAka =))))

_"Anh có muốn được giúp đỡ không?"_

Trong khi anh đang lẩn vào một bụi cây để trốn tránh sự săn đuổi, đồng thời nghỉ ngơi hồi sức để tiếp tục cuộc hành trình không biết điểm dừng thì bỗng nhiên, một cậu trai kì lạ thình lình xuất hiện trước anh. Một cách bình thản, cậu ta hỏi anh trước cả khi anh kịp lên tiếng. Ngay lập tức cậu ta khiến anh phải chú ý. Chẳng vì ngoại hình, chẳng vì thái độ; chỉ đơn thuần vì câu hỏi lạ lùng của cậu ta.

Câu hỏi ấy, bật ra như thể chủ nhân của nó đã biết rất nhiều điều đáng lý không biết được vậy.

_"Tại sao cậu muốn giúp tôi?"_

Anh không hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của kẻ đang đứng trước mình. Cậu ta nhìn qua chỉ là một thiếu niên, trùm áo choàng nên không rõ xuất thân ra sao, vậy mà lại đề nghị giúp anh. Thậm chí anh còn trông thấy rõ ràng cậu ta nở một nụ cười vui vẻ và hỏi anh bằng giọng điệu thản nhiên đến quái dị. Anh tự hỏi, cậu ta có nhận thức được rẳng chuyện này hung hiểm đến đâu không, hay chỉ là kẻ không hiểu chuyện coi đây như trò đùa?

_"Cậu có biết nếu cứu tôi lúc này, cậu sẽ gặp rắc rối đến thế nào chứ?"_

_"Đừng lo."_

Cậu ta híp mắt, vẻ mặt dường như còn tươi tắn hơn trước.

_"Tôi biết tình thế của anh hiện giờ là thế nào, cũng biết anh là ai nên mới ngỏ lời như vậy."_

Điều này khiến anh ngạc nhiên biết mấy. Cậu ta nói vì biết về anh nên mới muốn giúp, tức là cậu ta hiểu chuyện này rất nguy hiểm song vẫn chấp nhận? Anh không biết nên biết ơn hay lo lắng về cậu ta đây nữa. Kẻ dám làm như thế chỉ có hai loại người: cực kì ngu ngốc, hoặc cực kì thông minh. Mà anh thì chẳng biết cậu ta là kẻ nào trong hai loại trên. Điều này khiến anh thêm do dự và nghi ngại về bàn tay đang chìa ra kia.

Anh chẳng quyết định được khi đâu biết đối phương có phải người mình tin tưởng được hay không.

_"Tôi biết anh có nghi hoặc về tôi, nhưng đừng lo. Giả như anh theo tôi, tôi cam đoan sẽ đảm bảo cho anh được an toàn. Tôi cũng không đòi hỏi anh phải trả ơn tôi hay gì cả. Nếu có điều tôi cần nói để anh chấp thuận thì tôi xin nói, tôi hoàn toàn tỉnh táo và sáng suốt khi đứng đây."_

Những lời ấy khiến anh vừa an tâm, lại vừa thêm tò mò về cậu ta. Càng trò chuyện, anh càng nhận ra cậu ta sao thật bí ẩn. Ẩn dưới mái đầu đỏ rực kia hẳn là những thứ lạ lùng – cũng phải thôi, một kẻ đồng ý giúp người khác không đòi hỏi trả ơn, lại còn là người đang bị truy đuổi đến bước đường cùng thì không thể là người bình thường.

_"Vậy, ý anh thế nào?"_

Ý anh ư?

_"Anh nên sớm quyết định đi, vì tôi e rằng lũ kỵ sĩ kia sẽ sớm tới đây thôi. Anh càng chần chừ, chúng càng sớm tìm ra anh. Và nếu anh để chúng tìm thấy thì mọi chuyện cũng coi như chấm dứt. Lúc ấy, anh có hối hận kể cũng muộn. Tôi cũng không thể cứu anh khi mọi thứ đã nằm trong tay Giáo hội, song giờ thì vẫn còn kịp đấy. Tôi khuyên anh anh mau lên thôi."_

Phải rồi, Giáo hội. Anh sực nhớ ra chúng. Bọn chó săn của chúng đang từng bước, từng bước săn đuổi anh. Anh đã rất vất vả để chống chọi chúng và cầm cự đến tận giờ phút này. Có điều giờ anh cũng sức cùng lực kiệt rồi. Nếu chúng đánh hơi ra anh ở đây thì anh coi như cầm chắc cái chết. Như vậy thì công sức anh bỏ ra để trốn thoát khỏi chúng lại đổ sông đổ biển hết sao? Anh không chấp nhận kết thúc cuộc đời mình vô ích đến thế. Nhưng giờ đường lui duy nhất của anh chỉ còn cậu trai không rõ lai lịch này. Việc đi theo cậu ta giờ đây cũng như đánh cược một canh bạc lớn bằng chính mạng sống của mình. Tuy nhiên giờ anh đành liều thôi. Từ chối thì anh chết là điều tất yếu, đi theo cậu ta thì may ra còn đường sống.

Thôi thì được ăn cả, ngã về không. Giờ anh chẳng còn tự quyết định số phận của mình nữa rồi. Anh đành phó mặc mạng mình vào tay cậu ta rồi xem xem mọi chuyện rồi sẽ tới đâu vậy. Có đôi khi nếu anh không mạo hiểm thì chẳng thể làm được nên chuyện – bây giờ chính là thời điểm ấy.

_"… Tôi sẽ thử tin cậu."_

Anh run run nắm lấy bàn tay mảnh khảnh của cậu ta.

_"Anh sẽ không phải hối tiếc vì đã chọn tôi đâu. Tôi hứa với anh."_

Chậm rãi, cậu ta siết lấy bàn tay của anh và lại mỉm cười. Kéo anh dậy xong, cậu ta liền buông tay. Chỉ có nụ cười hướng về anh thì cậu ta vẫn giữ nguyên.

Có một khoảng lặng diễn ra giữa cả hai. Anh nhìn cậu ta một lượt từ đầu tới chân để đánh giá, chỉ để rồi đi đến một kết luận ngắn gọn là mọi thứ vẫn còn quá mơ hồ để nói thêm điều gì. Mọi suy nghĩ khi trước của anh cũng chỉ là phỏng đoán vô căn cứ. Thế nhưng anh lại chắc chắn được rằng cậu ta – tuy không giống anh (anh khẳng định như vậy, bởi anh không cảm nhận được bất kì dao động nào khác thường quanh cậu ta cả) và chỉ là một con người bình thường – cũng phải là một kẻ đặc biệt.

_"Chúng ta đi thôi chứ? Anh biết đấy, nơi này khá nguy hiểm để có thể tiếp tục nói chuyện. Hẳn anh sẽ muốn tìm đến một nơi khác kín đáo hơn là đây."_

_"Đợi chút đã."_

Anh gọi khiến cậu ta bất chợt khựng lại khi quay gót đi. Thắc mắc, cậu ta quay lại nhìn anh để tìm câu trả lời cho hành động vừa rồi.

_"Có chuyện gì khiến anh còn vướng mắc sao?"_

_"Trước khi đi theo cậu, tôi muốn cậu trả lời câu hỏi lúc đầu của tôi. Với lại, tên cậu là gì? Tôi nghĩ mình được phép biết những thông tin đó khi mà tôi và cậu giờ đây đang hợp tác với nhau. Bằng không, tôi e là mình cần suy nghĩ lại."_

_"À phải rồi, tôi quên mất."_

Đầu tiên cậu ta chớp mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn anh, đoạn bật cười khúc khích. Mái đầu cậu ta khe khẽ gật gù

_"Tên tôi là Akashi Seijuurou."_

và đôi mắt hồng ngọc thì chằm chằm nhìn anh thích thú.

_"Lý do thì đơn giản lắm. Vì tôi thấy hứng thú với anh, pháp sư ạ. Còn anh? Có thể xưng danh được chứ?"_

Môi anh mấp máy từng chữ.

_"Nijimura Shuuzou – đó là tên tôi."_

Akashi có vẻ hài lòng khi thấy anh mềm mỏng hơn, hay chí ít là anh nghĩ như vậy.

_"Rất vui được gặp anh, Shuuzou. Từ nay cùng giúp đỡ nhau nhé."_

**[Cuộc gặp gỡ của vị pháp sư và thiếu niên tóc đỏ]**


End file.
